Just For You
by HopeGrace1290
Summary: It was such a simple question, yet it held a profound answer. One-shot.


**This is my last fanfic for this week's holiday. So long, holidays. -sob-**

**Disclaimer: The word pretty much speaks for itself, ne?**

**Hurray for me! After writing 10+ fanfics, I finally remember to put a disclaimer! -five-**

* * *

The last echoes of Ekoda High's time off bell were long gone, along with it the usual clatter of student's feet and the chatters that typically ricocheted around the school halls. But now, the corridors were uncharacteristically silent.

So silent that extremely soft and light steps could be heard resonating in a school corridor.

Suddenly, the sounds of those strides ceased. All was left was the rustling of the trees outside and the chirps of faraway birds. The owner of those clandestine feet stuck his head into a classroom where a soundly asleep girl could be seen. He shuffled furtively towards her, careful not to disturb her serene dreams in anyway. And he gazed down tenderly at her.

She was beautiful. The way the sunlight played across her delicate features as her head rested in the crook of her arm, the way her chest rose and fell rhythmically, the way her thick eyelashes cast a shadow across her cheeks, the way her lips pucker in her sleep… Everything about her was perfect.

Real perfect…

_"Kaito, I have a question," Nakamori Aoko started, a light tint across her porcelain skin. She cast her baby-blue eyes downwards, as if she was tremendously embarrassed to express her inquiry, whatever it was._

_Kuroba Kaito felt his heartbeat speeding up. Nevertheless, the poker face held in place._

_"Yeah?"_

_"Um… Well, uh… Um…"_

_He could hear the bundle of muscles thumping harder and harder by the second. He gave her a reassuring smile, prompting her to go on._

_"Why is your hair always so messy?" Aoko shot out finally._

_Kaito practically dropped down dead at the unexpected inquiry. It certainly had not been what he anticipated - to say the least._

_"What the heck are you talking about?"_

_Aoko stared at him innocently, her lovely azure eyes flashing with curiosity. "I was just wondering. It seems like all these years I've known you, you never tame down your hair. Why is that?"_

_Kaito gave her an exasperated look. He ran his hand through his admittedly tousled dark hair, grinning sheepishly, albeit somewhat proudly._

_"It has a rather sensuous feel about it, don't you think? And anyway, girls dig it!" he exclaimed triumphantly._

_"Ya right! I don't!" Aoko retorted, irritated by his response and even more by his smugness._

_"That's because you're not a girl," he replied nonchalantly._

_"Heh!" Aoko spat out before twirling on her heels and crossing her arms irately._

_"Oh come on, I was just kidding."_

_He did not get any rejoinder, and it was then the smirk evaporated from his handsome countenance. He definitely did not want to hurt her by all means._

_Tentatively, he reached out a hand and tugged gently at her shoulder, trying to get her to turn around and face him. Aoko did not budge. More concerned now than ever, he slunk to her front, forcing mellow sapphires to lock with piercing ones._

_"Nakamori Aoko, I solemnly apologise for any offense I might have rendered upon you. Please accept my humble admission of guilt," he stated sombrely, bowing down in a mock bow._

_Aoko looked torn between antagonism and amusement for a moment before she chose the latter. Giggling merrily, she extended a hand and motioned Kaito to straighten up._

_"Rise, Kuroba Kaito, I hereby accept your act of contrition," she mimicked his act as well. Kaito stood up, the smirk back in place on his lips._

_"Since milady has decided to overlook my atrocious blunder, may I escort Her Highness back to her magnificent pied-à-terre now?"_

_"Yes, you may," she consented grandly, waving her hand to gesture him ahead regally._

_Kaito grinned and walked ahead. He was about to strut off when he noticed the absence of feet pattering behind him._

_"Kaito?" Aoko called out. He did not miss the wistful tone in her voice._

_"Yes?"_

_"Did you… Do you… really care so much about how much the girls like you?" she enquired hesitantly._

_Kaito remained muted as he observed her profile intently, watching her cheeks reddening and her irises awaiting his riposte anxiously, unable to meet his staring ones._

_He turned around again so she could not see his expression._

_"There is one girl in particular that I care about."_

_A pregnant pause ensued. The air thickened with tension almost tangible to the touch._

_"Um… Who?" Aoko whispered, her voice full of disappointment and pensiveness._

_Another elongated pause._

_"You'll find out one day," he at long last said, "when I'm done with what I have to do."_

_"Eh?"_

_Kaito turned around, a cheery façade back in place._

_"Let us hasten, milady, time does not await us!"_

Kaito leaned downwards to the slumbering girl and placed a lengthy kiss amongst her strands of ruffled brown hair, sniffling in the fragrant aroma of the silky locks longingly. He arose, running his hand through her tresses as he gazed at her peacefully snoozing form.

"I keep my hair messy to match yours, silly. Just for you."

* * *

**I don't know where they came from, seriously! Maybe the fact that I wrote it between 12: 45a.m. to 1: 30a.m. explains it?**

**Bye bye, holidays.**

* * *


End file.
